


No Child of Mine

by RoyalBlueRoses



Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Children, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Mates, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Two Fathers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Launch has lost her past love Tien, and gained another in Raditz, but Tien has left something rather important behind. How far would Raditz go for Launch? Is there a chance for Tien to once again win her heart once he returns to the land of the living, or will Launch give herself over fully to the Saiyan man? What If/Alternate Ending.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chosen Dilemma -The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so this is one of those What if? Scenarios, except it's not with a show, its a What If? with my own story (Gemini Saga) For followers not past chapter 22, think of this as one of those alternate path kind of stories... This was an alternate idea I had, that I ultimately threw out, and put in my Scrapped Folder just in case I changed my mind. I looked it over and thought Hey, maybe I could write a side story with these different circumstances if people are interested... If you've gotten past Chapter 24, then you know why this is different.
> 
> For those just looking for something to read with no prior knowledge, feel welcome to read! There are a few oddities unique to this universe I've created that I'm sure you'll figure out soon~
> 
> As always, I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

_I will go from where I left off at Chosen Dilemma, Chapter 22. Insert From Gemini Saga Eclipse. **Do not** skip this chapter until you have read what happens the next morning, which is where things begin to change. Ok, let's begin..._

* * *

There was a crackling in the air as the two warriors met one another with a flurry of blows, Vegeta laughed cockily as Raditz flew back, growling.

"I suppose I do feel a _slight_ difference, but you still have a long way to go before you can hope to harm me!" Vegeta sneered, entertained by causing Raditz to become more enraged.

"I'll show you exactly how much pain I can inflict!" Raditz growled back, irritated.

He rushed forward and reached to bear hug Vegeta into submission, but only scooped the empty air as Vegeta ducked. His agile opponent darted down and pummeled his abdomen with two fists, causing Raditz to crouch over. Raditz connected his own fists, then brought them down on Vegeta's head.

This time, Raditz was the one cackling cruelly as Vegeta rubbed his head angrily. The Prince then shook off the dizzying feeling and attacked him with even more gusto, wrapping himself around Raditz's back and yanking his tail up, at the same time as he wrenched his head back by his hair painfully.

"You little cretin! You still fight just as dirty as before!" Raditz grunted, as Vegeta laughed and tugged hard enough to arch Raditz's back. Raditz turned his head and sunk his teeth into Vegeta's fingers, snarling viciously. Vegeta clutched Raditz's skull and tore him away, holding his bloodied fingers then clenching them into a fist.

"How dare you, third class scum! You'll die choking with the taste of my elite blood in your throat!" Vegeta growled, glaring at the man who quickly backed away and snickered maliciously; unphased by Vegeta's empty threat.

"I may be third- class scum to you, but I do not stoop low enough to drink the growth-stunted blood of puny princes, Your Highness...With all due respect, I have no wishes to diminish my height." Raditz sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Vegeta could only bellow out an enraged growl as he blasted towards Raditz, taking his anger out on the hard, offending flesh. The two then became a whirling dervish of fists and legs, as Bulma and Launch watched, dumbfounded.

"You! You oversized hedgehog!" Vegeta cried out as Raditz finally escaped his wrath, slinging him over his shoulder so that he was face down and sputtering, disgusted by his proximity to Raditz's exposed backside.

Vegeta smirked and tweaked him in an area the girls couldn't see, then Raditz shot up, howling in pain, and whirled around to face him, his eyes bloodshot with anger.

"That was entirely unnecessary!" He spat, and strained as his muscle quivered, sweat beading his body, his long hair began to lift from his back. After the sneak attacks, they were both growing tired of childish games, sharing a simular boost of energy fueled by rage.

"It is necessary, because you're much more entertaining to fight when you're pissed off!" Vegeta responded, in an amused voice as he brought forth another wave of power, without even breaking a sweat.

There was a gust of wind as they rushed past, sending a mist over Bulma and Launch as they shrieked and shielded themselves from the whipping air. Bulma looked up, gulping.

"Is Vegeta... really that strong? I can't even see where they went!" She gasped, now fully drenched from the shockwave. Launch lifted one hand from the water, brushing back her hair so that she could watch as well.

"They're right over there, you didn't know how powerful he was just by the feel of his presence?" She said, narrowing her eyes. Launch was still getting accustomed to her new senses. She wasn't sure if that was the right way to describe the immense power she'd felt brewing within him, but it was too unmistakably strong to ignore. She was used to the steady, controlled pressure of Raditz's energy. She knew that he was strong by his own right, but this other saiyan was just **ridiculously** full of an erratically fluctuating ki.

"No... I didn't know... wow." She said with a dreamy sigh, and Launch chuckled, lifting her tail out of the water, then squeezing water from it.

"There's a lot of things I found out about being a saiyan once I was awakened. Even though I'm only a half-breed, my strength is inhumanely high. Not to mention, lots of other _weird_ things..." She mused, placing one hand on her cheek, blushing as she watched the two fighters. Her emerald eyes following Raditz as he was encased in a ruby aura now, in a close-range battle of blows with the other saiyan.

Bulma looked to Launch and smirked, "You _like_ him. In more ways than one..." She said, and giggled. Launch shook her head and snapped herself out of her fog.

"What?! That pervert? He's a creep! A-A caveman!" She blushed even fiercer, her hands covering her now red hot cheeks.

"Besides, he likes me much better when I have blue hair...I'm just not his type!" She said, squeezing her eyes shut, ignoring the feeling of Bulma suddenly shaking her by her shoulders.

"You know that's not true! I'm sure he likes you either way!" Bulma had seen the way Raditz showed her off proudly, that was a clear enough sign that he valued both versions.

Launch shrugged, "...I just know he looks at her alot _differently_ than he looks at her...but, it's not as if he can cheat on someone who I'm practically attached to, but... sometimes that's how it feels, like I'm just a third wheel." She said, somber, and began walking out of the water.

Bulma followed, trying to think of words to say that would comfort her. She would have liked to investigate further into Launch's biology, but she'd never had the opportunity.

"Launch, don't say that ...! How do you know that's how he feels? If he wants to be with her, he has to _accept_ that you are a part of her!" She protested, having to run after Launch who, just walking was moving quicker than her at her very fastest.

Launch went inside, slamming the door behind her, and Bulma followed, huffing for breath. "Launch!" Bulma yelled, pulling the door open and taking after her, causing Raditz to turn his head and lose focus. Vegeta took advantage and socked him in the jaw. Raditz allowed himself to fall back, holding one hand out before himself haltingly as he scented the air.

"That girl, she's-" He furrowed his brows together, his hand weakening as he was distracted.

"Fight me, right now!" Vegeta growled, and blasted at Raditz with a blue ball of ki. Raditz shook his head and dodged, returning his attention to the fight, sending out a flurry of ruby ki blasts back in Vegeta's direction.

...

 _What am I doing? Am I that freaking **stupid**? _Launch asked herself, as she ran upstairs to her bedroom and fell onto the bed, sobbing.

_I'm such a idiot! Why did I get it in my head that if tried to be more like her, he would like me?! When I kissed him earlier, he didn't even kiss me back barely, if you count kissing on the **head** as passionate! Like I'm a little kid or somethin'!_

She punched the bed as she buried her face in the pillow, squeezing it and screaming into it as her tail fuzzed up and lashed wildly around her back.

_I just feel so weird! Like I'm going crazy! I must be nuts if I wanna jump his bones! Not only that, but **cuddling**?! Yuck!_

There was a soft knock on the door, then she heard Bulma's scratchy voice calling her name in a worried tone. Launch sat up, rubbing the tears from her cheeks violently and huffed, "Come in."

The door creaked open and the pretty azure haired girl Launch knew as her one and only female friend came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok...?" She asked, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"I... don't know. Maybe I'm just feeling under the weather, you know? Chick stuff." Launch said, shrugging. Bulma nodded knowingly, with a sympathetic smile.

"Do you need anything? Something to eat, pain medication maybe?" She asked softly, and Launch shook her head, no.

"No thanks, I ate earlier... I don't feel so good... maybe it was those Mai Tais we had..." She said, covering her mouth. Launch got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind her as she rushed to the toilet. Bulma gasped, rushing to stand by the door as Launch voided her stomach contents.

"Oh, Launch!" She said, feeling bad for her friend as she rested one hand on the door. She knew nausea sometimes was a symptom of PMS, which could be set off by any number of things, such as a strong smell, or a bad food combination.

"I'll get you something to drink, ok?" Bulma said, walking downstairs. She had her head lowered as she went towards the kitchen, then felt something solid stop her as Raditz held her back with one hand. Bulma looked up, gulping nervously.

"What are you doing?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, um, R-Raditz! Launch is very sick..."

The tall man's eyes widened worriedly as he looked straight past her and towards the bedroom where he could hear her pained, heaving sounds. He moved past Bulma, feeling irritated when she grabbed his arm and tugged.

"Wait! Don't go in there, I'll take care of her... she would be embarrassed if you saw her that way!" Bulma bumbled to make an excuse, waving her hands. She was startled when Raditz curled his lip and growled at her, ripping his arm roughly out of her grip.

"Ow!" She hissed, holding her hand that had been injured earlier that day.

She then felt a shiver down her spine as she heard another more familiar growl and was suddenly behind Vegeta's back, held securely to him with his tail, one arm wrapped behind her back.

"Don't you fucking **dare** cause harm to my ward, or we will finish our fight once and for all, with your splintered bones sticking out of your bloody back!" Vegeta retorted back angrily, in a rasping growl.

Raditz snorted at him, "A heartless prick like you knows _nothing_ about protecting his female! My mate is not well, now leave me to tend to her!" He growled back, and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him. Vegeta stood stiffly a moment, until Bulma touched his back, gently caressing. She sensed his tension and tried to calm it.

"Let's give them a minute, Vegeta. You would be worried ifIwere sick, wouldn't you? If I'm your 'ward', as you say, then Raditz is doing kind of the same thing for Launch, isn't he?" She said softly, then gulped as he turned around briskly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, offended.

"There is a large difference between a **mate** and a **ward** , foolish woman! First of all, the clear _lack_ of mating! Second, I would never act so idiotic because of some bitch in heat that I would risk my own life! He should be punished for speaking to me like that!"

Bulma crossed her arms and growled back at him, if she couldn't get through to him with words, maybe she could speak his stubborn monkey language. He paused a moment, then looked at her questioningly.

"Of course you wouldn't, because you don't _know how_ to treat a lady right like Raditz does! That's what you do when you truly care for someone, you would look out for them _no matter what!_ That's why she actually wants to be with him, he's a kind person!" She snarled right into his face, she was only an inch or two shorter, which made her the perfect height to glare right into his cold eyes.

_Is she fucking **daft**? All I **do** is constantly run around saving her ass, but she's unconscious for most of it! ...Of course, Bulma wouldn't know just how enslaved she's made me!_

Vegeta's face was so taut, Bulma couldn't discern what he was feeling beneath his constantly angered expression, but it surely had more to it than anger as he held her gaze and grit his teeth.

"Well, I'm not exactly what you'd consider a **kind** person like that weakling! You wouldn't survive a goddamn _day_ without me! That's my kindness to you each and everyday, the prolonging of your _life!"_ He snapped, and Bulma gasped, instantly translating his words to make the most out of his harsh words; looking past his uncouth phrasing as she had become accustomed to.

_Is that his idea of a gift? I suppose it's pretty damn good, I would take being alive over stupid flowers anyday, not that he would **ever** be crazy enough to do that..._

" ...Ok, Vegeta. I understand. Thank you, I wasn't doubting your skill to protect me. No matter how rudely you go about it, you're very capable..."

Bulma patted his chest apologetically, gulping for breath. Her air felt shoved out of her lungs as his tail clenched tighter around her waist, holding her so tightly their chests were pressed together after he spoke the conflicting words; his tail showing an unexpected emotion he didn't know he felt. _Possessiveness_.

Bulma looked down at the tail, then up to him and blinked, feeling her heart race as he was unflinching in his heated gaze, with an odd reddish flush below his eyelashes. She tore her eyes away and pushed on his chest, but couldn't move.

"Vegeta! Let go!" She cried out, frustrated and embarrassed; but he hesitated to answer, his hand going uncharacteristically to the back of his neck and rubbing there, uneasily.

"Well, if you would stay still; perhaps it will loosen its grip. I'm not doing this of my own volition!" He said, as Bulma looked back to him. He looked away quickly, the tips of his ears reddening.

"My tail sometimes moves on its own. Well- oftentimes, but it normally stops once I punish it. Unfortunately, I can't do that at the moment without harming you. It will not move until I'm absolutely certain that Raditz does not intend to harm you. So, just... getusedto it."

"You mean...WE'RE **STUCK** LIKE THIS!?"

"It would seem that way." He responded coldly, just as freaking thrilled as she was.

Vegeta attempted to walk with her attached to him, but she stumbled and nearly fell. He exhaled sharply and paused, hefting her back up.

"Where are you going?" Bulma said, squealing when he grabbed her by the thighs and wrapped them around his waist in a provocative position.

"V-Vegeta!" Bulma tried to hold herself away, but as he walked she shifted back uncomfortably close to him.

"Hold on tight, damn it! I'm hungry, if we have to stay like this awhile, we may as well make ourselves comfortable, seeing as Raditz has chosen to mark his scent throughout this entire house." He said, opening the fridge and nearly hitting her head off the door.

"What?! His _scent!?_ What are you, _skunks?!"_

"Don't compare me to that idiotic meathead, Nappa! My scent is more robust, less sour than a rodent like Raditz or Nappa!" He spat back, and earned a look from Bulma like he was insane.

"Well, spray yours out, then we can go home!" She said, shaking him as he sniffed a container of leftovers.

Vegeta raised one brow at her and smirked.

"I can't quite do that in this position, now can I? Unless you **like** being covered in urine." Vegeta said, then chuckled darkly before scooping a handful of cold noodles out and shoving them in his mouth.

"Eww! You're disgusting!" Bulma gagged, slapping at him for his nasty comment.

"At least put that in the microwave and use a fork! I'm hungry too you know, I bet Raditz would have shared his food with me!" She whined, pouting.

Vegeta gulped his food down and his eyes widened, "Don't tell me you're _attracted_ to that pathetic low-level?!" He said with disbelief, nearly dropping her in his shocked reaction.

Bulma giggled at his telling reaction, and pressed her chest closer to his teasingly. If they were going to be stuck like this, she might as well have some fun at his expense.

"Hmm...maybe... He certainly is tall, isn't he?" She purred, getting a good rise out of him.

"Tall doesn't mean _strong_ , I guess you'd enjoy being dead? You know, you're quite height-challenged yourself!"

Vegeta snapped, then slammed the fridge door shut and growled deep in his chest at her, then set the container of lo mein down and darted his eyes around the kitchen. "Where's the blasted microwave?" He said, and Bulma snickered, pointing. Vegeta brought them to the microwave, then waited for further instruction.

"Here, let me." Bulma said, and he placed her bottom on the counter, flushing as he attempted to pull back as far as possible so she could maneuver the container into the microwave. "There... Now, set it for two minutes and thirty seconds.. that should do it." She said, quickly pressing the buttons. Vegeta sighed with annoyance, watching the food go around and around in circles. Bulma leaned her hands on the counter and whistled, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Stop that!" He snapped, and Bulma snickered, wrapping her legs around him, then resting her head on his chest.

"I'm tired! Do you think we'll have to sleep like this? It's getting really late..." She pouted, Bulma wasn't sure why, but she was purposely pushing his buttons to see how far she could go before he flipped out.

"We are most definitely not sleeping together, not _like **this**!" _He growled, shoving her off.

"Why...? Are you afraid you'll poke me with your morning wood?" Bulma said suggestively, flinching back a little as she finished her sentence.

Vegeta furrowed his brows, puzzled.

" 'Morning wood...?' What's **wood** got anything to do with it?" He said, snorting.

He was watching the seconds count down stubbornly as Bulma crafted an incredibly evil idea.

"You know... when things getharddown there? Where we're _touching_ right now?" She purred seductively, and pressed her hips against him, wiggling herself against the rough textured front of his swim shorts and pretending to moan for emphasis. Vegeta's eyes widened and he flinched back, pulling on his own tail and grunting in pain as he thrashed around violently to try and free himself.

"Jeez louise, _calm down!_ I was _just_ teasing!" Bulma said, looking at him funny. Her cheeks flushed brightly, she meant to only tease him, but she had to admit it sort of... _felt good._ She didn't expect his exaggerated reaction though, although she supposed she preferred it to what she intended to cause...Vegeta finally calmed when she stopped moving, and rested his hands on the counter, panting.

"Do not do that _ever_ again, if you wish to retain your purity as royalty, it wouldn't be wise to tempt me at this moment when I have the advantage." He lifted his head and sneered at her cockily as he moved closer. Bulma gasped as she suddenly felt a firmness pressed against her bikini bottoms. She whimpered sharply in reaction and he withdrew back regretfully, seething in annoyance.

_That's all it takes to frighten her, a teasing little jab? This woman obviously isn't fit to mate, even though **she** offered! Pathetic..._

"You really are a foolish female. It's almost as if youwantto be raped, only to have your womb stripped of my offspring? Don't you see how _easily_ I could have done it? Why do youthinkmy tail has us forced into this _ridiculous_ position? My base instinct is to claim you before Raditz does any more harm, and I will not do sogently." He growled, biting back his own frightened reservations on the matter. He had to **end** any silly notions she had that such a thing was desirable. Bulma flinched back, her eyes watering.

"Y-You... would **do** that...?" She whimpered, as the microwave beeped and he opened the door to retrieve his food, completely ignoring the sobbing woman attached to him. Bulma cried harder as he stuffed noodles in his mouth, rolling his eyes at her pitiful sobs. At least the foul smelling tears helped quell the problem she caused.

"Just consider yourself lucky I have enough willpower to resist those primal urges. Some with less refined blood wouldn't." Vegeta said truthfully, sliding his eyes on her.

"I-I don't ever want to talk to you again, you're a h-horrible person! You don't care about me _at all!"_ She blubbered, sobbing uncontrollably. Vegeta paused, agitated, he'd only made their doomed situation even worse now with his comments.

 _You better not hurt Bulma, or else I'll blast your goddamn rocks off!_ A husky voice suddenly shouted in his mind, making him freeze.

 _Who the hell are you?! Raditz's bitch?!_ He growled back telepathically.

_I'm a bitch alright, wanna see just who the hell I am?! I'll get up out of this fucking bed right now and tear ya a new one!_

Vegeta felt their twin spikes of ki from across the house and grumbled, gathering her up in his arms to waddle awkwardly over to the couch with his lo mein, noticing a slight let up in her incessant sobbing. He sat them on the couch and sighed, holding the container between them as a barrier. Bulma sniffled, her stomach growling.

"Woman. It's time to eat, now." He said, and stabbed the fork in the food, wrapping the noodles around it then raising it to her mouth. Bulma opened her teary eyes, stunned that he would offer to feed her.

 _This is going too far, now I'm **feeding** __her?_ He was now aware after his spar today with Raditz, that thisalsowas a stage in Saiyan courtship; to feed the female your own food as a show of peace.

_She **asked** for it, and she's not getting it from Raditz on my watch, that's for sure._

"Open your mouth." He demanded, and she obeyed, shyly opening her mouth as she hiccuped between gasps of breath.

"Breathe properly or you'll choke," He growled, then put the food in her mouth.

Once she finally began chewing, her mouth stuffed with food, the sobbing had stopped and he could finally think clearly.

"Princess Bulma... I do not mean to violate you, that would go against my code of honor." He said sternly, watching her eyes widen as he addressed her by her actual name, and _Princess_ at that!

"I do not intend on having offspring, _ever._ Even with a...comely female as yourself. My race is a _dead_ race, and it will _stay_ that way." He said with apathy, then swirled the noodles around and popped them in her mouth once again. Bulma's heart raced, as she struggled to chew, her throat bobbing up and down with her restrained sobs.

"I **had** to stop you somehow before I lost my control. I did not do so properly, for that I should apologize. It was inappropriate for me as your guardian." Vegeta said, so quietly that it was a grating whisper. His eyes lowered to her exposed belly, as he thought back to the eviscerated female victims; their reproductive organs ripped from their bodies after Raditz had finished with them, dumping them carelessly wherever he had violently used them. Vegeta quivered, and shut his eyes at the terrible thought. He tormented himself with a terrifying image of Bulma, her brilliant azure eyes staring blankly; speckled with blood, her legs splayed open, hanging off her hip bones like raw slabs of meat...

Bulma at last swallowed her food, and looked down to Vegeta, feeling conflicted. What he said was unacceptable, but, hehadapologized, and he seemed truly sorry, in fact; he had a haunted expression and was visibly quivering.

"Vegeta, I forgive you. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. It was stupid, I feel like a such a dumbass whore..." She said, with a small scoff. She allowed her tears to trickle down as he looked up at her, with a pained expression.

"You are **not** an idiot, Woman. Nor are you a whore. You are one of the most intelligent females I have ever known. You are...worth _more_ than your body alone. I would be cruel to treat you as such, like Raditz... you see... he..." Vegeta gulped, quickly looking away. He'd almost divulged too much! He shook his head, and shuddered.

_Why did I almost tell her **that**? It would surely frighten the wits out of her if she knew what the 'kind' man in the other room was more than capable of at one time!_

He was startled as he felt her hand caress his cheek, Bulma looked down at him curiously; her eyes dried of tears.

"What could Raditz possibly do that _scared_ you, Vegeta? I didn't think you were scared of _anything_..." She whispered, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort in her stroking hand. His tail subconsciously began to stroke her lower back soothingly, as he took a shaky breath and debated on how to answer her question.

"Fear is a natural response. All men should listen to their fear, and face it. Are you still frightened of me...?" He asked, staring down and swirling the noodles around the fork. Bulma's hand covered his, and he pulled back as she raised the fork, giggling softly.

"Open up!" She said, and he did so, to his shame, his eyebrows raised with his sheer surprise that she returned the favor. She simply wanted him to listen while she spoke, and he knew that, so he sat and patiently chewed.

"Vegeta, If I were _afraid_ of you, do you think I would allow you to hold me so intimately like this? Even without the tail! _Feeding me,_ as if we're infatuated teenagers on their first date?" She giggled, watching his bashful reaction. Bulma wrapped more noodles around the fork, and he took it, gulping.

"You're stronger than even Goku, that I've figured out. And he was **very** strong, it seems most saiyans are." She said as if she were highly impressed, popping even more food in his mouth. Vegeta's brows furrowed, his cheeks bulging with food.

_Kakarot...?_

"But, as strong as you are, you've never _actually_ hurt me! I couldn't tell you how many times Goku accidentally stepped on my toe and broke it! One time, he fractured my arm trying to carry me while running, and so many other times he left me _covered_ in bruises..." She said lightheartedly, then heard a muffled growl of protest through his mouthful of food and shook her head, flapping one hand dismissively.

_He **broke** her toes!?_

"Not on _purpose!_ Goku was well, how do I put it...? Mentally handicapped? -Just _slightly_. But, you've had multiple opportunities to hurt me, and you haven't!" She said, and smiled down at him as he swallowed.

"Of course I haven't! I can control my strength, unlike some of the fools in that family!"

Vegeta's tail tightened, making Bulma cough. He loosened it with a good amount of straining, it was still far too stiff at the moment to voluntarily move it.

"Well, from what I can gather, Raditz did some nasty things to women, is that what you're afraid to tell me...?" She said, resting one hand on his neck. Vegeta nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

"Yes... things that would surely make you scream and cry far worse than I can...you will never befall that fate, not on my watch." He said, and coiled his tail around her back, eyes hardening.

"Thank you, Vegeta..." Bulma said, setting the empty container aside and relaxing on his chest, which was very warm, although stiff. "Can't you try to relax? I'm so tired..." She whispered, and Vegeta slowly relaxed his tension so that her head could rest comfortably, leaning back and closing his eyes. Bulma breathed in deeply, enjoying the masculine scent of him that wasn't ripened or sour at all, but was more woodsy, almost smoky like sandalwood, the heavy undertone of rich caramel practically making her mouth water. How was it she had never smelled it before? He was practically _oozing_ the smell like an expensive cologne.

"Mmm, you smell really good..." She mumbled sleepily, then curled her hands around his back and fell into a deep sleep, feeling content after having her hunger sated, with a warm body to snuggle against. Vegeta's breath halted after hearing her say such a thing, but he kept his body's reaction as calm as possible. Her admission of approval of his scent was permission to court, for a Saiyan. He shook his head, _She couldn't **possibly** know that. She's only a human._

Thankfully, Raditz's scent overpowered Bulma's, and if it were not for that, he knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself again.

Vegeta opened his eyes in the darkness, stroking one hand down her back and petting her long, beautiful hair.

He admired the way it seemed light lavender once again in the bluish hue of night, so soft and fragile unlike his own stiff, coarse hair. He pulled a thick section of hair to his face and rubbed it on his cheek, bathing himself in her sweet scent.

 _"Silly woman... It's your scent that is lovely..."_ He whispered, not knowing why he smiled so gladly as he accepted her empty offer, but he didn't think much of it, she was definitely asleep. Vegeta's tail finally let up, but he refused to let go of her, fearing she would wake up. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and moved them both to lie down, holding her closer as he drifted off to sleep, lulled by her scent. Bulma mewled softly from the movement, feeling the tightness of his tail was gone, she cracked one eye open. Simply watching his peaceful expression, a small smile softening his features and making him look more youthful, in fact, incredibly... _handsome_.

 _Vegeta would never say that, would he? I must be dreaming...!_ She thought, fleetingly, then smiled herself as she closed her eyes, dreaming of a fairytale fantasy, full of wonder, romance, and handsome alien princes...

**End Of Chapter 22: Chosen Dilemma Chapter Insert**

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

" _Mmm_ , _so comfy.._." Bulma sighed, nuzzling her cheek into Vegeta's chest. She felt much too warm and cozy to wake him up, and his sweet, sleeping face was priceless, with the way his features were slack, his long rumbling breaths moving her head as he breathed deeply, for once looking so peaceful. Bulma gazed up at him, and for a moment longer, she enjoyed the rare treasure; she had never seen him like this, and she was savoring the moment very much.

 _But_ _... I **need** coffee..._ She bit her bottom lip, weighing her options. She started to carefully move to get up, then gasped as his arms tightened and yanked her back down to him with a muffled grunt. Bulma made a small startled yelp, and pushed against his arms and tail wrapping around his still sleepy form.

"Vegeta! I can't breathe!" She panted for her breath, then was quickly torn away from the warm embrace as Vegeta wrenched himself away, quickly standing, and shaking out his hair as if he were soiled somehow.

"What was that all about?" Bulma pouted; sitting up. Vegeta turned his eye on her from his peripheral, and sneered, crossing his arms.

"I demand nutrient serum, woman." He snapped, then stormed off towards the bathroom, and slammed the door.

"Excuse me?! You need to learn some manners, **_ass!"_** Bulma screamed as she stood up, growling. She then stormed off as well, looking around the kitchen for coffee for her and the snobbish prince. She was surprised when Raditz shuffled out, his black hair unruly, with dark circles under his eyes as he observed her making the coffee. She heard his soft sniff, then chuckled.

"Let me guess, you want 'Nutrient Serum'?" She said, adding an extra scoop of coffee. Raditz scratched his abdomen and rose his dark eyebrows.

"We _have_ that...?" He said with surprise.

"Not enough for you." Vegeta said lowly, and Bulma gave him a roll of her eyes as she turned on the coffee maker.

"Seriously...? You _do_ realize, that you don't own Master Roshi's coffee?"

Vegeta looked away from the both of them, going to sit at the table. Raditz shrugged off the insult and opened the refrigerator, taking out multiple types of fruit and popping a peeled banana half into his mouth. Bulma leaned up against the counter with a puzzled look, as Raditz made himself look even more convincing as Tarzan as he munched on his banana.

"How is Launch feeling...?" She asks carefully, as he begins searching the drawers for some type of knife. Raditz pauses, polishing an apple on his black t-shirt.

"She's very hungry. But I'm not sure she'll keep it down."

"Ugh.." Launch grumbles, stumbling out to the kitchen, her blonde hair frizzy, wearing a grey tank top and boxer-like shorts as she shuffles out. Raditz sees her and smiles, chopping the fruit quickly as Launch plops into the chair across from Vegeta. Bulma pours him and herself a cup of coffee, then sits beside him, sipping curiously as she observes the other couple.

Raditz sets a plate before Launch and kisses her on her brow, to which she responds by quickly wiping her forehead, shortly before looking down and stuffing the cubes of fruit into her mouth quickly. Raditz pours himself a cup of coffee and stands behind her, stroking her shoulder as he sips his coffee. She blushes and shrugs him off; her cheeks pinkening furiously.

First, she couldn't get enough of his coddling her. Now, feeling queasy and grouchy, she had enough of the pawing monkey man at her beck and call. Launch paused, gulping. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as her stomach growled again. Raditz leaned down and sniffed her curiously, setting his coffee on the table beside her. Launch accidentally sniffed the bitterness of the coffee, and her face paled, then one hand flew over her mouth and she made a mad dash for the bathroom, with Raditz flying right behind her. Vegeta looked up from his coffee and raised one brow.

"Hn. The _fool._ Doting on her like that."

Bulma gasped, looking at Vegeta in shock.

"What do you mean!? She's sick! _Of course_ he would take care of her!" She couldn't believe he would say such a thing! After all, he'd fed her their dinner _himself_ last night!

Vegeta snickered, grinning spitefully as he sipped once again.

"Oh, right. He **would**. Pitiful." He said, and Bulma glared at him.

"What are you saying, Vegeta...?" She said sternly, and gulped as he licked his lips and smirked at her.

"This is much too fun for me to spoil... Just watch the show, little woman."

Bulma shook her head and disregarded him, standing up quickly.

"You're a _jerk!_ Just goes to show how much _you_ care!" She yelled, only receiving his cruel laughter. Her eyes widened as she observed Vegeta laughing callously like never before; a shiver went down her spine as he did, and she turned away from him briskly.

"Launch!" She called, and ran up the stairs to stand beside Raditz by the bathroom door. The tall man turned and frowned at her, his dark eyes watery as they could both hear her retching inside.

"Oh... Raditz." Bulma said, pitifully as he looked back and placed one hand on the door, closing his eyes as he turned away.

"My mate is sick. I made her sick!" He whispered, his voice shaking, and Bulma gasped.

"You...? You mean!?" Her voice rose. Bulma shook the door handle, but it was locked.

"Launch! Let me in!" She begged, but they both flinched as they heard a low growl, then a thud as she threw something at the door.

"Go away!"

"No! I'm coming in!" Bulma looked to Raditz; her blue eyes hardened. He breathed an exhale and reached over, turning the knob easily until it broke and swung inward. He backed away, with a guilty, shameful expression as Bulma walked in the door. Bulma closed it behind her, then walked over to where Launch was hanging her head over the sink, crying.

Bulma frowned, then opened the medicine cabinet, one finger on her lip. She didn't see what she was looking for, so she closed the door.

Bulma placed one hand on Launch's and gave her a serious look.

"Launch...Can we talk?" She said softly, seeing her friend look into the mirror wearily with her emerald eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut, then whispered.

"I'm scared, I don't want to hurt him..." Launch's shoulders quivered as she began to cry, and Bulma looked on, feeling puzzled. She then remembered what Launch told her yesterday; with a dreadful realization dawning on her.

"You **have** to tell him." Bulma said softly.

"Tell me **_what?"_** Raditz growled, his figure filling the door as he walked in, looming over the both of them. His nostrils flared and he panted sharply, darting his eyes over Launch, grimacing.

"That smell, I knew I recognized that foul odor." He growled. Launch turned quickly, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

"You idiot! I can't believe you would be that stupid! _Tien_ is the father!" She shouted, and Bulma looked on in shocked confusion, back and forth.

"I was going to kill him. He should be gone, and the curse along with it. But you, you just wouldn't listen to me. Foolish girl." He spat, approaching on her. Launch backed away, as he advanced, and Bulma scrambled out of the bathroom, looking frantically around for Vegeta. She found him leaning up against the door frame, smirking.

"Is his sense of smell working now?" He sneered, a laughing tone in his voice.

Bulma glared at him, shaking her head reproachfully.

"Raditz! _You!"_ They heard Launch yell out, then sneeze. He walked out soon after, holding her in his arms. Bulma gasped, seeing Launch now with blue hair, looking around innocently. Raditz walked past them quickly and laid her on the bed, his back to them as he felt her stomach with one palm.

"What's going on? Raditz?" She whimpered, placing her own hand over his, then cringing. "Mm...my stomach..." She moaned.

"Hn." Vegeta mused, and quickly turned away, as if he'd totally forgotten what had happened. Bulma looked on, feeling baffled.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes..." Raditz sighed and sunk to his knees, resting his head on Launch's exposed stomach. The violet eyed girl stroked his cheek worriedly.

"What's wrong, honey?"

He turned his face away from Bulma and his shoulders shook. Bulma backed away and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Raditz squeezed his eyes shut, allowing his hot tears to fall on Launch's stomach as he restrained a sob.

"You have your heat, little Launch... You're not hurt... No... It's not your time to bear my child yet." He whispered, and held her closer. She made a soft groan and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"...Is that what you would have liked?"

Raditz looked up to her with an intensity in his eyes and kissed her firmly, pulling her down to him as they shared a passionate kiss. Raditz at last pulled away, his jaw quivering. He grit his chattering teeth and shook his head, standing.

"Where're you going..?" She said, her hands smoothing down him as he stood. Raditz lowered his head and smiled at her, sadly.

"I mustn't be with you right now, little Launch. You're in pain... I have acted irrationally." He said softly, then turned away and gave her some privacy.

 _I don't deserve it. The man who died claimed her first... **My** Launch...No matter **what** you look like, you are one and the same woman to me... I wish you could see that._ Raditz thought, looking back once pensively, before closing the door.

Launch sat on the edge of the bed and wiped one eye with the back of her hand.

"Oh Tien... I'm **so** sorry." She said in a small voice, curling her hand to her chest and sobbing as she felt the other's emotions welling up inside her; feeling the pain of his death once again, as the woman mourning in her subconscious took to the safety of the dream realm to hide away her pain.


	2. Discussion - Desire For Only Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I have gotten inspired to write this story again, and will be updating a new chapter to replace the one I deleted soon! I hope everyone will stay tuned!

Raditz pulled the door shut behind himself with a soft click, pausing there as he heard the hushed conversation between Vegeta and Bulma from the living room, as she she argued with him over his lack of sensitivity to Raditz's situation.

 _" **Really** , Vegeta! Don't you think that was awfully rude laughing at him like that! The poor man is in love with Launch, and she's pregnant with his worst enemies child!" _She whispered sharply, and Raditz snorted at the woman's comment, she was right, as much as the loud, bossy female irritated him, she had a point.

_"It's his own damn fault, he should have just killed him if he wanted to prevent that little harlot from-"_

Raditz shook his head and stormed down the stairs, no longer curious, now he was infuriated. He walked directly up to Vegeta, fully intending to whirl him about by his shoulder and blast his cocky, smirking face, but the Prince beat him to the punch, spinning around on his heel and burrowing his fist in his gut.

"You thought you could sneak up on me, Runt? Think again!" He growled, pulling his fist back and thrusting it up into his ribcage.

"Stop it! Vegeta, no!" Bulma shouted, but the challenge had already began, as Raditz gripped Vegeta's arm, and slammed him down into the coffee table, shattering it upon impact.

"Launch is _not_ a harlot! Take it back, before I snap you in half!" Raditz growled, fueled by his animosity, his blinding rage blurring Vegeta's face with Tien's, as the images of her betrayal were painted vividly in his mind; though it had never been her intent to hurt him.

"Raditz! Put him **down**!" Launch shouted from the top of the stairs, he looked back quickly at her, baring his teeth, and was startled, as Vegeta got quickly to his feet, and plowed him over, driving into his chest, hitting him in his chest where his near-fatal wound still ached.

"Stop!" Launch screamed, as Vegeta blasted Raditz in the face, blood splattered from his lips as he hit his face back and forth with rage, and Raditz didn't stop him, he felt he deserved it at that moment, he would rather be put down by his Prince than have to see Launch's terrified face.

"That's _enough!"_ Bulma shouted, and yanked Vegeta's tail firmly, wrapping it around her fist and pulling hard enough to make him pause, turning around quickly.

"Unhand my tail now, woman!" He growled, and Raditz took the opportunity to bolt, the door swinging as he was gone in just seconds, everyone staring out, as Bulma yanked on his tail once more.

"Vegeta, you need to apologize!" She hissed, and he pulled himself out of her grip quickly, his legs shaking slightly as he held back any reaction to the pulling of the sensitive appendage.

"For _what!?_ He came at **me** , intending to strike a blow! I was only attacking before he had that chance! I won't be hit in my back, caught off-guard by some pitiful third class!"

"I don't care! Raditz is upset, and he needs a friend, not a _punch_ to the face!" Bulma shouted, and Vegeta chuckled at her, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

"You just couldn't understand, that's _exactly_ what he wants, a fight to take his anger out, whether on me, or this planet. ...It would perhaps be wise to evacuate the city if you hold those ridiculous parents of yours dearly." He said with a shrug, and Bulma's mouth dropped open, and Launch came up behind Vegeta, her blue brows furrowed.

"Vegeta, I know that you and Raditz don't always get along, but _please_. Please make sure that doesn't happen. I can't talk to him right now, but maybe you could... man to man?" She asked timidly, and Bulma agreed, nodding as she rested one hand on his chest, blinking up with her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Tch. **Fine**. But don't expect me to be at all sentimental, he is after all still below me. But I will try and preserve your _precious_ city." He grumbled, and flinched when Bulma kissed his cheek, brushing her off with a shudder as if he didn't like it.

"Thank you." Bulma said softly, and he nodded once, before flying out the door.

* * *

He flew, not really knowing his destination, only that he needed to leave that confining place, and be away from everyone so that he could think clearly. Raditz clenched his fists at his sides, flying over the forest. He flew back to the mountains where the battle with Tien had occurred, and hovered there, looking over the destruction. The mountain that had collapsed, killing Krillin, had created a slick mudslide, and now dried.

" _Double Sunday!"_

_Raditz pierced the darkening sky with streaks of scalding pink light. The beams rocketed down and enlarged into growing orbs of fiery ruby light, becoming wrapped with ribbons of wet soil. They pulverized the ground beneath them with a great thunderous boom. Screams rang out all around them as the mountain collapsed, and Raditz wrenched his face to see the neighboring pathway giving way to collapse, with the three standerbys running to the top of the tilting road._

_Raditz blasted through the air in a second's time, hovering above Launch as she scrambled to grip the rocks. He caught her in his arms, observing as the old man was pulled up with some struggling by the smaller white-faced fighter. Raditz pulled Launch to him in an embrace as he looked for a place to put her, before feeling with startled surprise, her nails raking across his cheek with her hoarse cry._

_"Raditz! How could you!" She screeched in his ear, he cringed back and looked down at her viciously. Raditz's eyes widened, he grit his teeth and felt blood seeping from the lacerations._

_"Do not scratch me, girl!" He spat at her, in total disbelief of her actions._

_"I h-hate you! I hate you, Raditz!" She cried out, tears running down her cheeks._

_"W-what..?!" He asked, suddenly stopping in the air, they turned to see the mountain collapsing, into a large pile of dust that rose in great clouds and blanketed the skyline._

_He faced her and looked to her with deep hurt in his eyes. Raditz clutched her to himself as he righted them, searching for any sign it was a lie._

_Launch reared back and crashed her forehead with his, and to his surprise, it **actually** hurt! He pulled back in stunned shock, a small welt forming. Her forehead swelled and bled but she did not back down, holding herself away from his body with her sharp nails digging rivers of blood into his forearms._

_"I **told** you not to do this, and what did you do?! Krillin and Tien could very well be dead from that blast!" She shrieked._

_"I was only protecting you from him! Launch, you said that you loved me! What did you mean by that?!" He yelled back, feeling the heat of unshed tears pooling and blurring his vision._

_She seemed taken aback, gasping._

_"I-I never said that! I don't know how I feel anymore, Raditz! You're-you're a monster!" She cried out, flinching back from him. Launch hid her face in her blue locks and sobbed. Raditz lowered his head and softened his grip on her. Launch looked up to see his response, but only saw a mask of her former love. His eyes, cold and guarded. He lowered them both quickly to the ground as his shed tears fell and were quickly absorbed into the dry dirt where he stood, unmoving as she ran to dig for the buried fighters._

_Raditz felt his chest aching as he stared down at the ground, hearing the crumbling rocks and the sobs of the small female he cared so much for, but didn't understand how to **show** her; how to make her no longer hate him._

_"Krillin! Krillin!" She cried as she pulled the small body from the dirt, her body wracked with hoarse cries. Krillin's burnt head lolled to the side and his eyes stared, unblinking towards Raditz behind her. He glared into the deadened eyes and felt nothing within him of sympathy._

_There was another crumble, and a cloud of dust as Tien stood from the rocks and brushed himself off. "Tien!" Launch cried out, then stumbled over the stones to embrace him. He held her back from him at an arm's length, glaring only at Raditz. Raditz looked on in horror as she actually, actually **embraced** his worst enemy! He felt that horrible pain in his chest and clutched it, hunching over. **She-she told me she was afraid of him!? I don't** **understand** **!**_

_"Tien! You're alright!" His blue-haired beauty said with relief. Tien walked away from her, returning his attention on_ _his enemy. He saw Krillin's crumpled form on the ground and growled, guttural._

_"Krillin... You will regret this, Raditz."_

_"I do not **feel** regret." He responded icily; raising his eyes to meet the other's._

_"Run far away from here, Launch." Tien said, his voice altered unnaturally; and stepped out of the dirt to approach Raditz. They met one another's gaze coldly, then began to rise back into the air together, slowly._

His large footprints still remained in the soil where he had gone Õozaru, and the large, black starburst where Tien had self-imploded, along with Chiaotzu. That night he had fought for Launch and won her, or at least he _thought_ he had. But she had already been partially claimed; the vivacious blonde that still eluded him, and as far as he knew, had slept with Tien when he was still healing from his battle with Goku and Piccolo.

_What a mess. Why am I **even here?** What is even here on this planet for me now?_

Raditz paused, hovering vertically, and felt his power humming from within, staring at his destruction below. It had never bothered him before to destroy cities and burn them to the ground, but now as he stared at the battleground, he grit his teeth with his regret. Tien had self-imploded from his own greed for power, taking it from Launch, and intending to destroy this planet, along with Raditz in his insanity. The Gemini had been lost to the corruption of his third eye, and for all Raditz knew, he was the only Gemini left besides Launch, who was in fact, half-Gemini, half-Saiyan.

_Launch..._

Raditz squeezed his eyes shut, and formed two ruby orbs of energy in his hands, feeling them growing to nearly overflowing, as his emotions conflicted with his control. He looked down, and watched as he let his attack rain down on the site with a wash of ruby light, that lit the contours of his face, and made his hair dance on the heatwaves as they struck the earth with a dense thud, and destroyed the signs that there ever had been a battle there, leaving flat, black earth for miles around. He then looked, and took to attacking trees, firing single blasts at the base that toppled them over in a neat fashion, one by one, as Vegeta watched with a cocked head.

_What the hell is he **doing**?_

Vegeta followed Raditz from a distance, and observed the other saiyan with a puzzled gaze, as he piled up logs, then stood atop them, doing nothing for the longest time, before squatting, and peeling away the branches.

"You could come down and help, if you wanted, you know." Raditz said, not looking back, and Vegeta jumped a small amount, turning his face and growling.

"I have no idea what's going through that neanderthal skull of yours, Raditz. I couldn't possibly penetrate that thick brow, so enlighten me, and perhaps I'll assist you, if that means we can finish our fight." He snapped, as he flew down lower. Raditz smiled, and picked up a massive log, tossing it to Vegeta.

"Let's talk, then we can fight, with a clear head and no loud-mouthed little women shouting at us." He chuckled, and Vegeta caught the log with one hand, lifting one brow at him as if he were crazy.

"Fine, but what the hell is this big stick for? Do you want to play fetch?" He grinned, waving it around teasingly.

"Not quite, follow me, your Majesty, and I'll explain." Raditz said, and flew down to the ground.

* * *

"Feel better?" Bulma said, patting her friend's hand as Launch reclined back, giggling.

"I think so, hehe!" She giggled, making the manicurist grumble as she struggled to do Launch's pedicure, with the overly ticklish girl wiggling her feet all around every time she laughed.

"I know! After we have our mani's and pedi's we should go have our hair done!" Bunny giggled from the other side of Launch, and she turned to Bulma's mother.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly afford all this, and besides, I should really get home and check on Raditz..." She said uneasily, going to nibble on her red nail job. Bulma grabbed her hand before she could, and huffed.

"No, _enough_ about him! This is all about _you,_ Launch! And it's all on me, don't worry! Vegeta will talk some sense into him." Bulma said, and set Launch's hand back down on the arm rest. Launch sighed, and tried to relax.

"Ok, Bulma. I really appreciate it... you're a good friend, and Panchy too."

"Call me Bunny! We're gonna be best gals! And tell ya what, I think that you should go back there tomorrow, and _knock_ his socks off! Really show him it's _him_ you want!" She said, with a pump of her fist, making Launch blush.

"Mom!" Bulma scolded, shaking her head.

"I-I don't know that right now is the best time, and I need to discuss that with other Launch..." Launch said meekly, ducking her head between her shoulders.

"Well, take it from me, as a lady with experience! If he doesn't accept you, for both of you, then he's _no good!_ And, now there will be another addition, and young men just see that as _baggage!_ If Raditz really is as good of a man as you say, then he better step up!" Bunny said, tilting her head back as the woman below scrubbed her feet, and Launch nodded subtly.

"I think Raditz wants to be a father, he didn't quite say it... But I could see it in his eyes." She said with a pout, placing one hand on her stomach. Somehow, the other her was pregnant, and _she_ was having her "heat" as Raditz called it, but Launch knew, she hated this time of month.

"Ha! You really believe that? He just wants to get in your pants! That's just how Saiyan men are! Vegeta's just the same, he wouldn't admit it, but he's a horn dog!" She said, crossing her arms with a loud huff, as she blew her bangs out of her eyes. Things with her and Vegeta had become very heated, but she wasn't willing to just be _dominated_ like some kind of animal, she was a lady, and he was just too rough, with not enough of a gentle touch.

"Raditz isn't like that... he's very kind, and gentle. He is very strong, but he's never hurt me, when... we're intimate." She sighed, placing one hand on her pink cheek.

 _"What?!"_ Bunny and Bulma shouted at once, and Launch froze, even the nail ladies were looking up at her, with bated breath.

" _You and Raditz!?_ Launch, tell us all the juicy details!" Bulma said, and Bunny agreed.

"Oh my goodness! Launchie, dear, you must tell! A wild man like Raditz, has got to be a beast in the sheets! I'm not getting any younger! Come on, spill!"

"Oh... Jeez..." Launch blushed, her face growing even more red.

"Tell us, and we'll give you a bonus foot massage!" The manicurist said from below, and Launch took a deep breath, nodding as she laid down, and tilted her head back, her face gaining a dreamy expression as she recalled the romantic day that they became mates.

"..Well, it _all_ started when he and blonde Launch were training her tail out in the woods, and he and her were just doing the _silliest_ things I've ever seen! Sniffing eachother's **_armpits_** , and rolling around in the dirt like _pigs!_ Well, when I woke up, I told Raditz, we are going home, and taking a bath! Then..."

**Excerpt From Chapter 18 Desire For Only Two ( Warning: Lemon)**

"Shoot!" Launch grumbled, as she fumbled to hold the rock up with her tail as Raditz had shown her. It plopped back into the water, and she fished around for it again.

She found the flat rock and coiled her tail around it, then pulled it out and attempted to fling the rock and skip it across the water, but instead heard a thunk as it flopped back again.

"Ugh! I can't do this, Raditz! It's too slippery!" She whined, turning back and pouting at him from where he was sitting down with his eyes closed, resting. One eyebrow twitched, but he made no movement, stubbornly waiting for her to finish the task.

"You're really a stick in the mud, man! Can't we do something more excitin'?" She asked, dropping the rock and shaking water droplets off her tail like a dog.

"Like what?" He grumbled, opening one eye. "I dunno, target practice! Yeah! Let's go get my gun!" She said, tugging on his hand. Raditz shook his head, unmoving. "No. You have no more use for that, now."

" _What!?"_ She screeched, in offense at his words.

"Unh-uh I don't think so, bucko! You can't take my gun away! _That's my rig_ _ht!"_

She snapped, and Raditz sighed, rubbing his face with mild irritation.

His head was starting to hurt from her yelling, and it was nearing about lunchtime, which he would have to catch, again. He hated to admit it, but he had grown quite accustomed to Little Launch's doting on him.

"Hmm. Time for your nap, that's enough tail training for the day." He said, and smirked as he wriggled his tail under her nose gently, tickling it just so.

"Hey! You can't freaking do that, I'll kill ya! You fuc- _-ah-choo!"_ She sneezed, and quickly transformed to his relief. Blue-haired Launch rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Oh, is it morning already?" She said, looking around herself curiously.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking up at Raditz as he stood.

"Just leaving, let's go home." He said, taking her hand. "I'm all dirty," She said, frowning, and brushed off her chest.

He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, taking in the familiar warm scent of honey that she had, except now that her Saiyan blood was awakened, it was now more potent. Launch wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, taking flight. She smiled, watching the forest racing past below and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"I had the silliest dream, that we were sniffing eachother's armpits! _Yuck!_ Or was that you and other Launch..?" She said, looking up at him as he gulped, his eyes shifting.

"T-That was entirely her idea. I was very hesitant to allow her to do so." He sputtered, shaking his head and blushing.

"You'd be wise to do what she says, Raditz, if you tick her off she'll fill ya' with lead!" She said a little huskily, then cleared her throat. Raditz's eyes widened as he looked down at her, and she covered her mouth and giggled.

"Goodness! We're taking a bath, I know that. It's not very ladylike to play in the dirt and sniff armpits, you know!" She said, with a haughty squeak.

" _We...? Bathe **together**?" _He said, gulping.

"Of course, silly. We're both dirty!" Launch said, closing her eyes and relaxing as they approached Kame House. He nodded his head and grinned, eager to take a bath as soon as possible as long as it was with her.

Launch floated down to the ground easily, turning and walking with her long blue tail curled up behind her back happily as she walked through the door. Master Roshi was sitting at the table almost as if in wait for their return, his head popping up eagerly.

"There you two are! Hehe, where ya been all mornin?" He asked, watching closely as they removed their shoes, even following as they walked upstairs.

"Tail training." Raditz answered, with a shrug.

"Ohh! I see, why lookit' that! _A **blue** tail!_ Ain't that somethin'!" He awed, reaching and tugging on Launch's tail.

"Eep!" She jumped, and curled it inward, cringing. Her cheeks flushed and Raditz growled at the old man, stepping in between her and him.

"It's _that_ kind of sensitive, eh? My boner! Er, I mean, my mistake!" He laughed nervously, watching as Launch walked by, fluffing her hair and saying, " _Hmph!"_

"Don't you have something to do, old man? Go play with your turtle, or read your filthy magazines." Raditz snarled, creating a wall between the room and the old man's wandering eyes.

Master Roshi frowned, watching through a crack under Raditz's arm as Launch leaned over to fill up the tub. His cheeks reddened and he nearly fell over as she bent down in her daisy dukes and tested the water temperature.

"What's wrong with you? Are you senile? I said go, before I physically remove you from my territory." He growled, bristling.

Master Roshi quivered, backing away a few steps. "Eheheh... well, I was just wonderin' if maybe Launch would scrub my back for me, uh, after yours, a'course!" He chuckled, and froze in place as Raditz took him over his shoulder and flung him out the window, and into the ocean with a splash, laughing as the old man popped his head up and started ranting.

"Hey! Why I oughta! I'll come in there, just you wait an' see! I know what goes on up there! You ain't fooling this old-" Raditz shut the window, effectively silencing Roshi's complaints.

"You didn't throw him too hard, did you?" She said, peeking out the door. He shook his head. "He'll be fine. Damn, is that bastard _determined!_ When will we ever get any privacy in this house?" He grumbled, slamming the bedroom door and locking it, then peeling off his clothes.

Launch sighed, "Oh, don't worry. He'll fall asleep on the toilet after he watches his yoga videos. Just forget about him, Raditz." She said softly, smiling as he came into the bathroom and got into the tub with her. Launch floated with the water as he sat down and giggled as she landed on his lap, her pale skin flushed slightly beneath the frothy bubbles.

Raditz rested his arms on the side of the tub and grinned as she perched on him to wipe dirt off his cheek with a washcloth, kissing his nose and giggling as he coiled his tail around hers and rumbled contentedly. He pulled her closer and stroked his hands along the curves of her body, spreading the soap on her with his calloused hands and carefully scrubbing with a focused expression.

Launch giggled and dipped the washcloth in the water, swiping it over his brow and cheeks, then his throat. She gasped when he clutched her tighter, in reaction to rubbing a reddened area on his neck.

 _What is this?_ Launch wondered.

She frowned and leaned down to examine the strange coloration closer. She sniffed, then experimentally licked there when she found her mouth watering from its cinnamon scent and flavor.

"Ah.. Launch.. what are you doing..?" He groaned, feeling himself growing aroused from her warm tongue lapping there, his eyes fluttered shut and she pulled back, observing him with a curious expression.

"S-Sorry, you taste good..." She said bashfully, and sat back on him, shivering when he clutched her to him and began kissing her throat, nibbling the tender area where her sweet honey scent was the strongest. Launch gripped his shoulders and gasped as he scraped his teeth there and looked to her, his obsidian eyes glassy, darkened by lust. Launch stilled her panting, feeling her entire body quivering from his touch; the intensity of his eyes as they took in each tiny movement, inspected every inch of her body hungrily.

"Uhm, Raditz, why does it make me feel funny when you bite my neck..?" She blushed, carefully touching the pink, sensitive skin.

"Because, it _craves_ to be bitten. It is how I will mark you as you my mate, Launch. _Please_." He said softly, and kissed her throat, pulling her down gently to him and sliding himself between her thighs.

"I don't know, I... I've never been with a man. But I want to be with you, I love you." She hid her face from him, feeling the blood pulsing in her cheeks.

"You... _love me?"_ He whispered, and nudged her nose with his to see his love's violet irises, ringed with black. She nodded.

"What did you mean, by those words?" He asked gently, sliding himself down in the warm water to let her rest on him, the mound of her curved bottom peeking out of the bubbles as he curled her tail with his and traced around it with the sensitive tip. She quivered, feeling the sensation travel through her body and send tingles into her where her soft body rested against his firm one, a throbbing, wet heat between them.

"It means, I care for you very much... I would never wish to be alone again as long as I was with you, Raditz. No other man can touch me like you do, or make me feel so special." She said, and moved her groin against his, desiring to soothe the ache there. She ran her hands down his abdomen, then kissed his throat where the warm spicy scent enticed her to graze with her teeth softly.

Launch sighed as he continued to caress her erogenous tail with his, gently squeezing the soft sides of her back as he shuddered with the teasing sensation that throbbed in the bundle of nerves in his swelling erection with every graze of their sensitive tails rubbing against one another, feeling the heat of his little female wetting him. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, returning his attention to her hopeful eyes wide with emotion. Speaking the truth that he had begun to know from the core of his being, that could no longer be dismissed.

"...I have cared for you since you came to me, Launch. I've felt my heart softened by your touch and it has swelled tenfold since I heard that sweet laughter in my ears. I've never known a woman such as you that has captured my eye in more ways than just one, who has made me long for her affection as I require air to breathe. I would never wish to harm you, Launch. I want to claim you as my mate as I express my love for you, _please_ don't refuse me anymore, Launch. _I love you_." He said, and kissed her lips, breathing heavily as she rested her cheek against his, panting. Her tail wrapped around his and swallowed it, he squeezed the soft flesh of her backside and moaned as she lowered her face and kissed his throat, sucking the spicy flavor from his skin and purring as her blue fur enveloped his.

Her center throbbed and ached against him as she felt anticipation growing there, as his hot flesh moved against hers. "Launch, say yes..." He moaned, arching his back out of the water and shuddering as she nibbled the hard tendon of his tensed throat. Launch unsheathed her nails and raked them down his scalp lightly, and down the hard grooves of his back.

Raditz tossed his head to the side and gasped as she bit down and sucked, tasting tendrils of blood fill her mouth as she growled into his skin, her eyes darkened to dark plum whirlpools as she swallowed the hot rush of liquid that was flaming on her tongue. She pulled back, panting and craned her head back where her throat pulsed as she swallowed his blood, the area becoming glowing red and throbbing.

Raditz pulled her down and sunk his teeth into her delicate throat tenderly, drinking the thick, sweet syrup as she cried out and moaned _, "Yes, oh **yes** , Raditz!"_

He groaned in response and lifted her hips over him and found her slick, velvety entrance with his stiff erection. He pulled her down carefully and pushed himself inside of her, quivering his hips as he felt her tighten in response, digging her nails in his back. He allowed her a moment to soften around his girth. Launch mewled softly as he pulled away from her neck and met his eyes with hers, swallowing the thick, syrupy flavored blood in his throat and speaking hoarsely with his lust.

"I'm... afraid to hurt you. Tell me, I'm not hurting you, am I?" He said, furrowing his brows as the tension between them began to soften and he sunk deeper.

 _"No, you're not hurting me, Raditz...I want to be full with you..."_ She whispered, and rocked her hips back on him, swallowing more of him. His eyes rolled back as he closed them and met her with a gentle thrust, his hands slid across her slick body and cupped her breasts as he sunk deeper until he filled her entirely. Launch whimpered, feeling a shooting pain up her middle that ached up into her abdomen with the sheer length and pressure she felt as her body was bearing down onto his. Raditz shushed her with his lips on hers, stroking her hardened rosy nipples with his thumbs as he opened his half lidded eyes to observe her.

Launch held his wrists and gazed into his eyes, then rose her hips and felt his skin moving in synch with hers, gliding and becoming slicker with each slow motion she made. She moaned, as Raditz deepened her shallow movements, pressing into her firmly; causing the untapped pool of desire in her belly to ache for release. She ground herself against him firmly, finally loosening the aching tension in her center, crying out as her moist heat gushed out around him.

Raditz moaned aloud, feeling her arousing scent flowing out around the base of his shaft and lubricating him. His eyes widened, taking in the erotic view of his female pleasing herself on him. He watched her with intensity; panting quickly through his nostrils. She clutched his chest and writhed her hips desperately on his, feeling her arousal growing more as she ground her sensitive bud against the hard root of him and whimpered, her mouth falling open in ecstasy.

Raditz saw that she was ready for him at last to take control, and stood; pulling her thighs apart and lifted her, pressing her against the cool tile of the wall. Launch wrapped her legs around him and cried out, as he pulled himself out fully to feel her unsheathe him, and thrusted hard up inside her, pumping his hips unrelentingly, until she bit into his neck to stifle her sobbing moans and quivered with pleasure.

Raditz growled, flexing his firm backside as he thrust into her with reckless abandon; his tail lashing wildly behind his back as he felt the new, exciting feeling of her body welcoming him to accommodate his length as her proper Saiyan mate. Now he understood why none of the alien woman satisfied him before; they were not made for him, they did not love him as she did. Launch opened for him and her anatomy allowed him to move without worry, of ever harming his precious little female.

 _"Launch..."_ Raditz growled out with passion, _" **My** Launch... you are **my** woman._.. _mmh.."_

 _"Yes.."_ Launch responded; breathlessly as she scratched down his back and moaned his name, grabbing fistfuls of his hair to lift herself and wrap her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her chest. Raditz plunged her back down to the base of his shaft and back up, kissing her tender breasts as the slickness shared between their bodies moved together sensually.

" _Oh! Ohhh,_ ** _Raditz!"_** Her voice was hoarse as she reached her apex and spilled her arousal around him once again; panting.

" _Raditz, I can't, oh... I can't take it... I'll melt to pieces.."_ She murmured against his hot lips, and sighed as he sunk down and took each breast and sucked and nibbled her sensitive nipples, then knelt and brushed his lips through the warm musk of her dark indigo curls, teasing her rosy flushed center with the tip of his tongue.

He spread her labia carefully with his thumbs, making her gasp as he found her clitoris with his sharp tongue, sucking it then tasting her flowing juices, and himself in her achingly hot entrance, coiling his tongue inside of her and teasing the pillowy ridges. Launch panted, gripping his hair at the roots and shuddering with pleasure.

He purred against her, flicking his tongue on her dripping pink cleft, his eyes glazing over with lust as he tasted her erotic tartness, that was mixed with the savory flavor of his musk.

"Raditz, I want to, to... _taste_ you." She sighed, and he carried her to the bed, lying her down as she crawled on her stomach and up to him. He rested his hands on the bed and moaned as she wrapped her hands around his thick shaft, webbed with engorged veins beneath his pale, arousal reddened flesh.

She licked the bead of pre-cum oozing from the narrow slit in his sensitive tip, wrapping her lips around him and stroking her hands along the velvety smooth skin. Grazing her fingernails through his dark, curly thatch of hair, cradling his groin and gently squeezing, causing his scrotum to twitch in response, squeezing out another drop on her tongue as Raditz shuddered.

 _"Anh.. oh, you little...vixen!"_ He grunted, in aroused disbelief of her bold, unexpected sensuality.

She flicked her tongue along the swollen ridge of his cock, lapping up the leaking fluids, then taking him deeper in her warm mouth and back out as he strained to hold back his enticed thrusts, quivering.

Raditz gripped the sheets as she sucked the essence from his precarious balance of release, and his desire to pleasure her more, he pulled back and pushed her down, nuzzling her neck as she moved languidly; like warm clay in his arms. He slid through her thighs, cupping her vulva, pressing one digit onto her clit as he mounted her from behind.

Launch arched her back and moaned, her blue locks falling to the side as he tasted the honey of their mating mark on her throat; the mingled flavor of his spice and her sweetness. He entered her again, slowly, and stroked her slick lips with his fingertips, dipping one beneath the delicate hood and rolling the small, tender knot of flesh as he let her feel him penetrating her agonizingly slow, Launch squeezed her walls around him in her pleased reaction and throbbed eagerly for him.

Launch's blue tail wrapped around his chiseled waist and met with his, then coiled like ropes as he pulled his length back, then thrust her passionately into the bed, she collided back with his hips and gasped as she felt her entire core was filled to the brim once again, as he pounded her flesh with his; their tails coiling and lashing like snakes as his scrotum slapped her clit. Launch cried out and he quivered, slowing his pace before he succumbed to the intense feelings to soon, before beginning with new enthusiasm.

Launch scratched slashes into the sheets and moaned his name over and over as he fondled her clitoris and pumped up deep inside her until her orgasm squeezed her walls tightly around his hardened shaft, further teasing him to his own climax with each throbbing clench. Raditz thrust into her as deep as possible until he hit solid flesh, then exhaled shakedly as he felt his hot arousal uncoiling from his loins, pulsing out in thick ropes with each convulsing throb of his orgasm, arching his back and squeezing her buttocks as she took it all inside her and moaned, as she felt the heat of his semen filling the pool in her womb where she ached to be full.

" _Haahh.. ah.. Launch..!"_

_" More, Raditz...yes! yes!"_

Launch pressed her backside flush to him, feeling the overflowing warmth spilling out of her and running down between them, her walls shuddered and quivered with the blinding orgasm that shook her body and shot through her thighs and curled her toes as he pressed firmly into her one last time with a grunt, as her hard clenching orgasm caused his climax to surge once again, then he relaxed, pulling her down with him and curling his arms around her waist. Raditz placed loving kisses on her back, as they remained joined, panting for breath.

Launch closed her eyes and purred with a small rumble as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bathtub, washing his female carefully against his chest. She smiled blissfully; her cheeks flushed and rosy as he embraced her, and they remained as so until the water was drained away, cradling her in his arms as they were lost in their own world, and reality fell away around them as their love could only be made deeper with the fulfillment of their shared desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, refer to Chapter 13 and 17 if you would like more detail on past events, I'm still figuring out exactly what I want to do here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you're interested in seeing a continuation, or rather alternate ending of Gemini Saga! I'm totally up for writing it if there's an audience, and I already have ideas for how it could go.


End file.
